Home
by rachelrainbow
Summary: Seventeen year old Jasmine Spencer moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma with her father, and brother Benjamin. She absolutely hates it there, but can our favorite Greasers change her mind? Rated T for violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Just to be clear, I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, or Wonder Woman by DC Comics.

Read and Review, please? :)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Today was the day my family was officially moved from Joplin, Missouri, to our new "home" in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was extremely upset with our move, Joplin is my home. It's where I said my first words, took my first steps, smiled for the first time, and all those moments that are irreplaceable in anyone's life. I moved to Tulsa with my Dad, and my big brother, Benjamin, who I call Ben. My lucky mother got to stay in my beloved Joplin. My parents went through a nasty divorce trial, and my Father won all rights to Ben and I. I was mostly happy – My Mother is a drunk, and she's not a happy drunk, either. However, I do love my Mom and I would hate to see anything bad happen to her.

I was unpacking my belongings when my brother walked in my room. He looked at me for a real long time, then said "Jazzy, what are you doing?"

"Unpacking my shit, what else?" I replied with, angrily. It was so obvious what I was doing. I stopped unpacking and sat on my un-made bed, with my arms crossed, staring at the wall.

"Come on Jasmine, don't be that way", he asked, in a tone that made him seem helpless. "I'm sure you'll like Tulsa."

"Yeah, well I don't want to like Tulsa."

"Trust me, I don't want to either, but we're going to have to learn how to. We're stuck here for a long time." He replied with.

I made no response, and just kept staring at the wall. I was livid. I had so much stuff I wanted to say, but just couldn't. Everything was just bottled up inside of me, with no way to get out. It was awful.

"I guess we are. I just want to move back to Joplin. I hate it here, and I'm sure I always will." I finally managed to say, trying to hold back tears. How embarrassing.

I could tell Ben was upset, and I felt awful because I thought I made him feel that way. I will be the first to admit, I can be a stubborn, hot headed, low tempered son of a bitch at times. You could ask any of my family, I bet they would be the first to agree. But I'm also a happy go lucky, enthusiastic girl too. I don't know, I've always thought I was bipolar or something.

"I'm going to make both of us love Tulsa. I promise." He said, whole-heartedly.

I smiled at how sincere Benjamin sounded. He and I are closer than anyone else in the family. I swear, we can tell each other everything. I am beyond words with how proud I am to have him as my family, he truly is the best brother ever. I don't know what I would do without him, especially here in Tulsa, I'm sure I would something utterly stupid if he weren't. A tear made it's way down my cheek, leaving a path of water as it rolled down, and fell onto my shirt, As I thought this was going to be the first promise he just couldn't keep.

"All right, Benjermen." I responded with, smiling.

"Benjermen? You haven't called me that since you were about five years old!"

"I know." I said, grinning.

He then pulled me into a hug and said "It's going to be okay, Jazzy. After your done unpacking some stuff, do you wanna come with me to the Nightly Double? I heard it's a movie theatre or something, I guess we could find some friends or some people to hang out with there. Savvy?"

"Why not." I replied.

With that, I continued unpacking my stuff. I was on to knick knacks and old pictures. _Boy, does time fly_, I thought. Looking through old pictures of Joplin made me feel homesick. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw almost ancient pictures of Ben and I, eating birthday cake, laughing and giggling. Or blowing bubbles, having a contest to see who could blow the bigger bubble. Or maybe it was a picture of me and Ben dressed up for Halloween one year – Me Alice in Wonderland, and him the White Rabbit? _Yeah, that was most definitely it_, I thought as I silently giggled to myself. I realized then, that I was one hundred percent done unpacking, and my room was complete.

After that, I took a quick shower. I'd like to say "quick", but truth is, it was probably thirty to forty five minutes. I always love the warm feeling I get when I take a nice, hot shower, and I can never seem to stop myself from staying in for less than fifteen minutes. When I got out, I put on some black jeans, my wonder woman shirt, and a tye dye hoodie. I have red hair, with blueish green eyes, and almost porcelain skin. I wear makeup, not lots, but sometimes I go real crazy with it, but I decided not to, at least today anyway.

"Ben! Are you ready?" I asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, one second!" He yelled from across the hall.

He came out wearing a regular white T-Shirt, blue jeans, and some black boots. With that, we started walking to The Nightly Double. It wasn't a very long walk, maybe a few blocks. I had the feeling someone was watching us, I knew it couldn't possibly be true, and when I asked Ben if he had the same feeling, he replied with "You're just paranoid, Jazzy. We're almost there." We arrived, only to turn around and realize there was, indeed, a blue mustang following us. Shit, I thought. The boys driving it looked rather swanky, wearing sweater vests and cardigans, and pants that reached their ankles. I laughed, silently. Then, I gave my brother a "told-you-so" look, to which he glared at me.

"What do we have here, fresh Greasers?" A blonde, curly hair boy asked.

_Greasers?_ I thought. _What the hell is a Greaser?_

"You better leave us alone" was my only response, puzzled to what a Greaser was.

"Who's gonna make us?" asked a brown haired boy.

"This is." I replied, and went on to punch him in the nose.

He held onto it, and yelled "Get them!"

_Great_, I thought. _My first day in Tulsa, and I'm in a fight_. They kept on hitting me and kicking me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I punched the guys nose again, kicked him, and then punched him in the chest. I knew Ben would be okay, he's real strong, and I knew he could take them. I wasn't worried about Ben at all. The boy proceeded to clock my chin, and I felt mighty awful. I then, punched the nose yet again, only to hear "Fuck! I think the bitch broke my nose!" I didn't think I was that strong, and that made me feel proud of myself inside. The young boy then pulled out a blade. _Oh no_, I thought. _Don't cut Ben, cut me. Please, don't hurt Benjermen_. As I wished, the guy cut me from my left temple, to my chin. It stung, and I could feel hot, sticky blood run down my face.

Just then, I saw about three boys who looked like us, clothing wise, run right toward us. A real handsome one, who looked about seventeen yelled "Leave them alone, assholes!" I believe I fell in utter love at that moment.

* * *

Oooh, Cliff hanger!

I'll keep working on it, promise. :)

**Thanks for reading!**

-rachelrainbow


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Just wanted to update. :)

Sorry the ending of this chapter is bleh. I'm falling asleep as I write this, hence the sleepiness part of the whole thing, ha!

I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

By the way- Jasmine is not supposed to be in anyway Cherry Valance. I can get where you think she is with her red hair, but she's not. She's based off of my friend, Melissa. Jasmine is also based off of Hayley Williams, lead singer of Paramore. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Thank you for all your reviews, and adding me to story alert! It's much appreciated. :)

Last thing - I try to make all my thoughts italics, but it usually doesn't work that way. I 'proof' it too fast on document manager. Sorry! I'll try my best.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The three boys all looked like they were all in their teens. The one I was eyeing was wearing blue jeans, a pair of boots, and a white t-shirt with an orange flannel over shirt. He had brown hair, with dark chocolate brown eyes. He had a crazy, reckless look in his eyes. All of the boys were beating up the swanky looking guys, and I felt happy inside. Those stupid boys were no good, and deserved to be beaten up. Maybe they'd learn how to act proper, I thought. I doubted it though.

The "heroes" looked like they were winning, and for that I was thankful for. Ben helped fight, while I just laid on the road like a bump on a log. I didn't want to get in their way. There was one boy who was on our side, he had blonde hair, and a black leather jacket on. The other one, had blondish brown hair, with green eyes. None of them were very hard on the eyes, and I caught myself staring a few times.

The boys who were helping us fight must have been really good, because the high class looking guys ran away. I was proud of the boys who had helped us; even though I had no idea who they were. I was so thankful, and I knew if they hadn't had helped us, I'd be in trouble. I was still lying on the ground, and when the swanky guys left they all kneeled down to me. Jesus Christ, I thought. The one who I had my eye on smiled at me. He had a really pretty smile. I bet lots of girls liked him.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ben, are you okay?" I replied with, dumbfounded by how gorgeous that boy was.

"I am."

"Good." I replied. "Hey, thank you for helping us."

"Of course, we always help people who get jumped. My name's Sodapop. Sodapop Curtis. But you, can call me Soda." He responded with that, and I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm, my name is Jasmine. Jasmine Spencer. And this is my brother, Ben." I managed to say, half teasing him. He smiled.

"You do know those Socs pulled a blade?" The one who was wearing the leather jacket said. He looked mean, and I truthfully didn't want anything to do with him, but he saved me from the "Socs", and I had to respect him. I knew I'd have to respect him, anyway.

"Yeah, I'm aware." I said, annoyed.

"You have a huge gash along your pretty face." Sodapop said. I couldn't help but blush, and thank goodness he looked away to see what the other boys were doing.

I felt the side of my face, and looked at my hand. There was bright, crimson, sticky blood all over it. I wiped it on my pants.

"Meh, no big deal." I replied.

"No big deal! What the hell, Jazzy! You're head is bleeding, a lot! We gotta get you home, now." Ben said, frantically.

"Matches your hair, man." The light brown headed boy said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I have dyed my hair ruby red ever since I was thirteen, because I was looking through old baby pictures and I saw a picture of me with bright, bright red hair. When I got older, it got a gross looking brown color, so I dyed it red ever since.

"Ben, I don't want to go home."

"Well, you do need to do something with that cut. Looks serious. You could come to my house; we have a first aid kit and everything. We're used to this kinda stuff happening." Sodapop said.

"Oh, alright." Ben replied. "Let's get going, then."

We were on our way to the Curtis'. I didn't exactly know what to expect. It didn't take very long either, turns out, we live on the same street. The house was small, like ours. It was a beige, cream color with a brown roof. As we headed to the door, Soda said "Man, everyone's here. Don't be alarmed, everyone in our house right now is real nice, and they won't hurt you." I nodded, wondering if he was psychic or something, how the hell would he know who was in his house? We walked in, and everyone turned and looked at us. There were four other boys in there.

"What the fuck happened?" asked a boy who had rusty hair and long sideburns.

"This is Jasmine, and her brother Ben. They got jumped by some Socs at the Nightly Double." Sodapop said.

"Oh, get her on the couch. I'll get the first aid kit." Said a tall, lean guy who seemed like a fatherly figure but looked way too young to be one.

I laid down on the couch. Ben stayed standing. I didn't know what to do, should I talk to them? Smile at them? I had no idea, so I just kept quiet.

"By the way, my name's Ponyboy, I'm Soda's brother. And this here is Dallas Winston." The light brown haired boy said, as he pointed to the blond wearing the leather jacket. "And this is Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve, and Darry will be helping you with your cut." He kept going, pointing to each of them. They all said hello or waved in one way or another.

"Where you from?" Dallas asked.

"Joplin, Missouri." I replied, happy that someone started a conversation with me so I didn't feel dumb just laying on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"My parents got a divorce and we moved here with my Dad. We live a few houses down." I responded.

"Do you know about the Greasers and the Socs?" Two-Bit asked.

"Um, no… Should I?" I replied. I wanted to know everything I had to, so I could finally fit in in Tulsa.

"Yeah, that's kinda important." Soda said. "The Socs live on the west side. They drive fancy cars, Have high end clothes, cause trouble, and jump us. They are the ones who jumped you, obviously. We're Greasers. We're low class, 'hoods' who steal things and drive old souped up cars, and get in a rumble every once in a while."

"We're Greasers?" I asked. "Already?"

"Well, yeah. What did you think you were?" Dallas replied.

"Agreed." I said. At that moment, Darry came in holding the first aid kit.

"Jasmine, you're gon' need stitches." Darry announced.

I didn't want stitches. I was nearly petrified of them. I nodded my head. I was extremely worried, but I knew I could trust those boys; they were too nice to hurt anyone. Darry pulled out a needle, and some thread. I felt my stomach drop. He started stitching me up. I clenched my teeth as he weaved the needle and thread through my skin. Ben looked horrified; I don't think he believed what was happening. And to be honest, I didn't, either.

After about what seemed forever, Darry said he was finished. _Thank goodness_, I thought. I wanted to go home. As much as I adored Sodapop and stuff, I was really tired and I needed a nap, or something. I felt like a zombie I was so tired.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what we would have done without you." I said.

"Anytime." Johnny responded.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I think I gotta go home. I'm real tired."

"No problem. Hope you feel better." Darry said.

"Thanks for everything." I said, and hurried out the door.

"Wait!" Soda yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I replied, and kept walking. I felt like I was in a dream state. Did Sodapop Curtis really just ask me if he'd see me tomorrow? As I got home, I flopped on my bed and fell into a state of total relaxation. And I liked it.

I guess I slept until the next day, because there was a knock on the door. I answered it, and it was the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

Update! :D

I don't know if I should continue doing this story, I'm debating over it. I might write another one and just update both, but I'm not sure. Should I keep writing this one, and start working on another one?

I don't own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me." Is a line from My Chemical Romance's song, "The End." from their album, "Welcome to the Black Parade."

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

I can not even explain how embarrassed I was. My hair was up in a ponytail, with a yellow headband. I started wearing my hair like that when I sleep and for other things, because one day when I was about fourteen, my brother yelled "Jazzy, that makes your hair look like a flame!" I thought, _hell yes!_ So I put my hair up like that whenever I feel the urge to. I didn't want them to see, though. I was guessing my face was all puffy, it usually is when I wake up. I had absolutely no makeup on, and I was wearing grey sweatpants and a blue checkered shirt. The whole gang was there, with the exception of Darry and Dallas. I just stared at the gang for a minute, then finally said "Umm, hi." With what probably looked like a confused demeanor on my face.

"Damn, did we wake you?" Steve asked.

"Uh, yeah. But it's fine, it's one in the afternoon."

I was utterly embarrassed that they could tell I just woke up. I felt like hiding.

"Man, we're sorry." Soda said.

"No no, it's fine, it really is." I said. "I gotta get dressed though, I'll be right back. Come in if you want, eat some toast or something."_ Do we even have any toast?_ I thought to myself. The gang proceeded to walk in my house, and I went in my room to get dressed.

I put on some blue jeans, and a yellow plaid shirt. I then ran into the bathroom to do makeup and all that stuff. I looked at myself and thought, _"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me."_ I put on some black eye shadow, and black eyeliner making it look like I had another eyelash. I then just brushed my hair and put it up in the same ponytail and headband, I decided I didn't care what they thought of me. Ben was still sleeping, I knew that would happen. My Dad was at work, and I hadn't seen him since I left last night.

I walked into the kitchen, and as I suspected… there was no toast. I felt humiliated. I then made some, had a bite of one, and put it back on the plate. I walked into the living room, and the whole gang was watching Mickey Mouse. I laughed, thinking I'd never see the day when a bunch of hoods were in my house watching Mickey Mouse. It just about made my day. I stood there silent for a minute. Then, I realized something I wish I hadn't. My tattoo was visible. I thought I was about to cry. My sleeve wasn't long enough. Great, I thought. Now I'm going to have to explain what's up with this. I wasn't the smartest, or the nicest kid in the world, like I said. But the tattoo of the feather I got on my upper arm was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done. It hurt like hell, too.

I started trying to hide it. Maybe they didn't notice, I thought. I mean, they're watching Mickey Mouse. My face started to get hot. I thought I was going to burst. The only two people in this world who knew I had a tattoo was Ben, and my Dad.

Dad said I shouldn't tell Mom that I got it, because she would freak out. Plus, I was sixteen at the time. A tear made its way down my cheek, remembering the terrible memories that came with it.

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy asked.

"N-No, No, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You have a tattoo?" Two-Bit asked.

The rest of the gang looked at me.

"Uhmm, yeah." I hesitantly said. I felt like I was going to die.

"Most of us don't even have tattoos." Steve said. "But I do."

"Oh." I replied.

I didn't want to talk about the topic anymore, so I said "Uh. I made some toast. I didn't realize that there was none when I told you to eat some, sorry."

Sodapop looked at me with wonder. "I'll be right back." I said, and ran in my room.

I started crying as black trails ran down my face. I'm a wreck, I thought. Get it together, Jasmine. Soda came in my room. _What the hell is he doing in here?_ I thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I won't tell the rest of the gang."

"My tattoo." I said.

"What?"

"My tattoo. I wasn't exactly itching for you to see it." I replied.

"Why not?"

"It has bed memories wrapped around it." I responded with.

Sodapop looked like he actually cared.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

I looked down. I felt like I was about to cry again.

"I had a boyfriend a few years ago. We dated for four years. His name was Jake. We were in love. But," I said. I felt like I was going to choke. "He started drinking. He started beating me, and hurting me for no reason. He wasn't a happy drunk."

Sodapop looked in my eyes. I thought I was going to die.

"And, he drunk so much it, It killed him." I choked up. "I got this tattoo to remember that I'm free, from everything now. If you look closely, it says 'Free' in the feather. See?" I held up my arm. He looked closely, and it seemed that he saw it.

"Wow, I'm really sorry." He said.

"It was stupid. I, I shouldn't have gotten the tattoo."

"Well, when did you get it?" he replied.

"When I was sixteen. I'm going to be eighteen soon, so about two years ago."

"I'm really sorry. The same thing happened to me, even though it was a little different. I had a girlfriend, and her name was Sandy. I was thinking about marrying her, but she moved to Florida because," There was a long pause. "Because she was having a baby, and I wasn't the Dad." He said.

"That's awful." I replied. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at me. I couldn't believe we had just opened up to each other, it was weird. He's the only person on this Earth, other than me of course, who knows the true meaning of my tattoo. I picked up my eyeliner and started reapplying it. My Dad says I get my makeup skills from a raccoon some days, and today was one of those.

"How old are you?" I asked while applying some mascara.  
"Um, I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in a month."

"Yeah, me too. Mine's on the twenty fourth," I said. "When's yours?"

"The twenty seventh." He responded.

"Geesh, that's really close." I said.

"Mhmm." He replied.

I was then on to eye shadow. I bet he felt uncomfortable just sitting on my bed. He stood up and started looking at the old pictures on my shelf. He laughed at the one of me with my ruby red hair flying on my yellow bike.

"Is your hair naturally that red?" he asked.

"It was when I was younger." I replied. "I have to dye it every month."

"Why do you have it so red and out there?" he kept going.

"I'm not sure, I like it, and I could care less what people think of me." I responded.

"Well, I'm going in the living room. I wouldn't want the gang to think something we didn't."

"Yeah, me too." I said.

I finished putting my makeup on, and went in the living room. My hair, I thought. With that, I took my hair out of the ponytail, flipped it, and put it back in the ponytail. Everyone was still watching Mickey Mouse, and there was only one piece of toast gone… and it was the one I took a bite out of. I laughed silently.

"Do you wanna do anything today?" Two-Bit asked.

"Um, sure I guess." I replied.

"We should go to the arcade!" Steve announced.

"Yeah, that cool with you guys?" Ponyboy said.

Everyone nodded their heads. I sat down on the couch. I felt awful still. I just wanted to go home to Joplin. I barely even knew these guys; Just because they saved me doesn't mean I want them around, ya know? Yeah, they're all cute and stuff, but I just want to be alone. I didn't wanna be mean though.

"Wanna come?" Sodapop asked.

"Uh, sure." I said, contradicting myself.

"Alright, let's go." Johnny said.

And with that, we were out the door.

Read and Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter = Short. Really short.

Sorry! I just felt like I had to update. :p

I do not own The Outsiders. I wish I did, though. :)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

As we were walking I didn't know what to do. I didn't really want to be there, but I wanted to at the same time. I couldn't really make up my mind, so I stayed. We walked into the arcade, and we all went our separate ways, but I didn't want to be alone, so I followed Sodapop.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Of course not", he said. "I was just about to go to the claw machine. Come on!" he said.

I smiled and we walked to the claw machine. I wanted to start a casual conversation, so I said "So, will I be seeing you at school?"

"No, I dropped out." He replied.

"Oh, I uh.. I didn't know. Sorry." I said.

"Nah, it's fine. But Two-Bit and Steve might be in the same grade as you. You a senior?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah." I replied.

"Then, you'll probably have a few classes with them." He said.

"Good deal." I replied. I was stoked I knew someone in the same grade as me so I wouldn't feel like a loner.

Just then, some Soc knocked over my drink. Infuriated, I said "Bitch." In a rude tone.

"What'd you call me?" The girl Soc asked.

"A bitch, are you deaf?" I responded.

I wasn't afraid of her; she looked like she had never been in a fight her whole life. And, even if she had, she obviously only knew how to pull hair and pinch. I wanted to fight her to teach her a lesson.

"You don't talk to me like that." She said.

"No, you don't talk to ME like that." I said, and punched her face as hard as I could. As I thought, she pulled my hair. Sodapop wasn't helping, he called the whole gang to come watch. I felt under pressure, so I punched harder and harder. I kicked her in the shin, then when she bent down to rub it, I punched her face again. She ran away. So that means I won, I thought. I was proud.

"Damn!" Dallas said. "When I first met you I would have never thought you could do that, Jesus Christ!"

"Yeah, well…" I responded.

The rest of the gang stared at me in awe. I was so embarrassed, and I wanted to leave.

"You win." Two-Bit said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I uh, I sorta figured." I replied. "Wait, dammit! It's Sunday! School starts tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Steve said.

"Oh, well then I should be getting home, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks, bye!" I said and ran.

I ran a few steps then I stopped, only to see Sodapop running to me.

"Let me walk you home," he said. "I don't want you to get jumped."

Ugh, I thought. "Alright." I said.

We walked for a while, until he finally said "You really kicked that Soc's ass, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware." I replied.

"Be careful at school, alright?" he asked.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen to me there?" I asked, defiantly.

"Just listen to me Jasmine, be careful." He responded.

"Fine." I said, and walked in my house. "Bye." I said.

"See ya." He replied.

As I woke up to go to school, I was absolutely tired. I put on some grey jeans, with a plain purple shirt and a black jacket. I let my hair fall down on my shoulders. I put lots of makeup on, too. As I walked out the door, Ben started talking to me.

"Have a good day," he said drowsily. "Love you."

"Love you too. It's gonna be a weird year since you graduated and all." I replied.

He smiled as I walked out the door. I started my walk to Tulsa High. And I was dreading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four was so little, I thought ya'll deserved another one. :)

I don't own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, kapeesh? :D

**Happy Reading!!**

* * *

I finally made it to Tulsa High. Everyone was looking at me like I was insane; Must be the hair, I thought. I didn't care though. I went to the main office to get my schedule, locker combo, and all that junk. When I got there, the secretary, Miss. Gallagher eyed me up and down and said, "Miss. Spencer, I'm afraid you're violating the dress code with your hair and makeup. I'll let it slide, but that doesn't mean your teachers will. Fair warning, yes?"

"Whatever." I replied. She gave me a stressed look.

"Here is everything you need. Class starts in ten minutes. Have a nice day."

"Mhmm." I said and left.

I went to my locker; it was red, old and rusty. It could easily be broken into, but I didn't care. It's not like I was going to keep anything in it, ya know? After that I proceeded to go to my first class, which was English. I saw Steve, and he motioned for me to sit next to him. I did, and I was happy because I actually knew someone and didn't have to be all alone; I wasn't the freaky new kid.

"Hey Jasmine!" Steve said.

"Hi." I replied. I was half-asleep.

The school bell rang, and the teacher Mrs. Crabtree walked in. Some Socs were in that class, too. Great, I thought. I hate the Socs. She took roll, and when she said 'Spencer' I said "Yeah."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm here, yeah." I said.

"Please respond to roll with 'here'; not 'yeah'." She continued.

"Mhm." I said.

"And also, you're violating the dress code. Please go in the bathroom and take your makeup off, and if you have a ponytail, please put your hair up."

"No." I replied.

"Do as I say, Miss Spencer!" she lashed back.

"I'm not taking my makeup off. And, I'm not putting my hair up."

"Go to the principal's office, now!" she responded.

"Gladly." I said, in an irritated town and walked the hell out of there.

School is a drag, I thought to myself. I walked down the halls. The tiles of the floor were blue, yellow, and white. They were absolutely hideous. The walls were red. This place is terrible, I thought. I made it to the principal's office and sat in a chair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mrs. Crabtree sent me here." I responded with, annoyed.

"I can see why. Go to the bathroom, and take off your makeup. Now." He replied.

"No, I'm not going to!" I yelled. "This is me, and if you don't like it you can just kiss my ass." I said, angrily.

"Young lady, I will not respond to that kind of tone!" he said. "Go to the bathroom, and take off that filthy mask!" he said, getting angrier and angrier.

"Make me," I said. "I'm not taking it off."

"Put your knuckles on my desk." He yelled. I actually did as he said. He got out a ruler, and hit them.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Jesus Christ, that hurt! My knuckles stung for a few minutes.

"Go take it off." He continued.

"I'm not going to!" I yelled. "I'll take off my mask when you take off yours!"

And with that, I went back to my classroom. I was livid. Steve gave me the 'what the hell just happened?' look. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Mrs. Crabtree looked at me like I was garbage. I hated that feeling. We did these stupid worksheets, then it was off to Family and Marriage class. Two-Bit was in that class, and that just about made my day. Silly ol' Two-Bit in a family and marriage class?

"Hey, Jasmine! Watcha doin' in this here class? I didn't know you took family and marriage!" Two-Bit said.

"Hey, yeah, me either…" I replied. The bell rang.

The teachers name was Mr. Nelson, and thankfully, he didn't say anything about the dress code. This class was okay, better then stupid Mrs. Crabtree. I sat next to Two-Bit. We passed notes the whole period, and didn't even get caught. I was good at being sneaky. The class went by really fast, and before I knew it, it was lunch. I just walked home for lunch, I didn't wanna stay at that school, especially for my lunch. When I walked in, no one was home. So, I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. I sat down and watched television, too. And just to piss all my teachers off, I put on even more makeup, heh heh heh. It was 12:00, so I headed back to school.

When I got there, I was late to math, but I didn't care. I didn't know anyone in that class, so I sat next to some kid named Tim. We did some worksheets, and that was about it. It was finally the end of the day. I started to walk home, when Steve and Two-Bit followed me.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Two-Bit said.

"Hi." I said.

"How was your first day of school?" Steve asked.

"Horrible. I've already been to the Principal's office." I replied.

"Ooh, that's rough." Two-Bit said. "Beat my record."

"Hey, let's go to the DX, Soda works there." Steve said.

"Sounds good." I replied, and we left to go to the DX.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess who's updating today? :)

Sorry I hadn't updated in more than a week, I've been super busy. I'll do my best to update sooner.

I do not own _The Outsiders_ by Susan Eloise Hinton. I wish I did though.

* * *

Jasmine POV

* * *

As we were making our way to the DX, I was extremely bored. I started kicking a pebble down the street repeatedly. I explained what happened at school to Steve.

"That's rough," he said. "I can't believe you back talked like that."

"Meh." I replied. "I'm fine with it, really. I don't care. I'm me, and no one can change that." I replied.

"We're almost there," said Two-Bit.

"Soc alert. What the hell are they doing here?" Steve said.

"Yeah, it looks like they're beating someone up." Two-Bit replied.

We all ran over there to see what was going on. It turns out, the Socs were abusing a dog. Yeah, a dog. They're just white trash, I thought to myself, and they don't have enough guts to beat a real person, cowards. We surrounded them, and they left. Two-Bit chuckled.

"That was easy." He said.

"Sure was," I said. "Cowards."

We walked over to the abused dog. I could easily tell it was an Australian Shepherd, I had one in Joplin and I loved him. This dog was somewhat of a tan color, with white spots. It was adorable. It looked real skinny, too. But I know I could nurse it back to health, easily.

"Aww!" I said. "I'm keeping her."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Steve asked.

"You don't wanna know." I said. I picked up the dog. "I'll name her Ginger."

"Well, you two still wanna go to the DX?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Sure," I said. "Can I bring Ginger in though?"

"Sure thing." Steve said.

We continued our way to the DX, which wasn't very long. Maybe a block, more or less. There were 'fan girls' surrounded by Soda, and I chuckled.

"I'm taking a break," Soda announced.

"Thirty minutes!" I heard a voice call.

Ginger wasn't very heavy, and she was so cute. Her brown puppy dog eyes were adorable, I couldn't have just left her there. She was licking my face.

"Hey guys." Soda said. "Where'd you get that dog? You didn't have one, did you?"

"Oh, no. Some Socs were abusing her, so she's mine now. No collar or nothin'. I named her Ginger."

"That's tuff. Hey, Steve! You're workin' today, right?"

"Mhm, today and every day." Steve said.

"Could you cover for me?" Soda asked. "I've been here all damn day."

"I guess, but you owe me one." Steve replied.

"Thanks, man." Soda said.

We started walking.

"Well, I'm leavin'. I'll probably be at Buck's if any of ya might need me." Two-Bit said.

"Later." Soda said.

"See ya," I called to Two-Bit.

"Do you wanna do anything?" Soda asked me.

"Whatever you want." I said.

"Alright. Let's go to the park then."

"Fine with me." I said.

We started walking towards the park in silence. Ginger was starting to get heavy, so I put her down. I made sure she was in front of me though.

"Here, let me hold her." Soda offered. I nodded in agreement, picked her up, and handed her to Sodapop. She started licking his face, and he started grinning.

"She likes you." I said as I grinned.

"Everyone does." He said, playfully. And that was too true. Everyone did like him.

We made it to the park. The sky was blue with not a cloud in sight; the sun was shining, and the grass was a vivid green. There was a cool breeze every now and then, and it looked and felt like a picture from a postcard.

"Jasmine?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, mesmerized at the sky, and the gorgeous boy in front of me. He was cute and all, but I wasn't sure if I liked him liked him.

"Are there Greasers and Socs in Joplin?" he kept going.

"No. I mean, there are social classes, but nothing like they are here." I replied.

"Sounds nice."

"It was." I said.

"You, you don't like it here, do you?"

"Well…" I started. Sodapop looked at me like he was offended. "'Ya know, no. I mean, yeah. Well," Soda looked really confused.

"Yeah?" he continued.

"Uh, It's. It's just not my home. I mean, um, I like it here, but I wish I was still in Joplin. Savvy?"

"Savvy." He said.

Ginger was chasing a butterfly. I tapped Sodapop on the shoulder and motioned for him to look, and we both laughed. It was getting dark.

"We should probably get home." Soda said.

"Yeah, we should." I replied.

"Let's go."

I picked up Ginger and we started walking.

Sodapop POV

* * *

I'm happy I got the rest of the day off, and I know I owe Steve big time. I wanted to get to know Jasmine more, which I was unsuccessful at. She's difficult. She's prettier than Sandy, easily. I just wanna get to know the real her. I'm not shallow like Two-Bit. I mean, yes. Looks are a part of it, but I think it's more personality-like that's most important. I wouldn't date the prettiest girl on Earth if she was a total brat. It bugged me something awful that I can't get to know her. Maybe, she's purposely being difficult because she doesn't like me? My train of thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"Soda, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you looked upset." She replied.

"Oh, no. I'm good. Well, we're here." I said.

"Yup." she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too." She smiled.


End file.
